


The Confession

by NateyNight



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateyNight/pseuds/NateyNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remake of the sketch by Tomska, The Confession, using characters from Eddsworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

Tom let out a huge sigh. He and Tord had been dating for a little over a month and figured it was about time for the two to spill the beans to their housemates, Edd and Matt. It was the perfect time, both were sitting on the couch bored out of their minds, as there was nothing on tv. The only problem was Tord, who seemed to be sweating quite a bit. The eyeless man, put his arm around his boyfriend, “You ready for this?” he questioned.

 

Tord tried to steady his breathing. For fucks sake, what was wrong with him, he’s handled much worse...but for some reason he replied, “Not really.” Smooth, real smooth.

 

Tom let out a slight laugh, “It’ll be fine.” he gave the norwegian a quick kiss on the cheek, before leading the blushing man from the hallway, out into the living room. “Edd, Matt, we have something we wanted to tell you-” he managed to get as much out before hearing the red hoodie wearing male vomit behind him. He stood for a second in shock before grabbing him and dragging him back into the hallway to regroup. He groaned as Tord used his hand to wipe the vomit away.

 

“I think that went well,” Tord exclaimed, a smile on his face. Tom groaned louder, pushing down an urge to punch his boyfriend in the face, “You threw up and we both left.” he muttered.

 

Tord’s smile wavered a bit, “No it is all in the past.”

 

“It was literally thirty seconds ago.”

 

“That is a matter of opinion”

 

A smack to the back of the norwegian's head, “No it isn’t. Let’s try again.” 

 

Tom led the other male into the living room once again, not noticing he had somehow managed to grab a bottle and rag. “Matt, Edd, we have something we have something we wanted to tell you-” A loud thud was heard as Tord hit the floor, unconscious. Tom was about to scream. Without a word, he dragged his boyfriend’s unconscious body out the room and away from the other two men.

 

Thankfully it was only a few minutes later when Tord awoke. Standing up, he looked at Tom, who was chugging an entire bottle of Smirnoff, trying to calm himself down. “I chloroformed myself, did I not?” Tom looked at him with weary eyes and nodded before knocking Tord’s hand away from his face, “Don’t do it again!”, he yelled.

 

The blue-hoodie man took another swig of his drink and put a hand to his face, “Look, you take the lead this time.” 

 

Tord replied with a slight nod as they leave the hall to try again. Once they’d both entered the living room, Tord began to speak, or more accurately just does nonsensical rambling along with vague gestures. Tom honestly wished he didn’t leave his drink in the hall.

 

Again, they left, regrouped, and came back.

 

Tord started up again, actually managing to get a few words out, much to Tom’s surprise and happiness, “You see, the thing is Tom and I-” The happiness was short lived as Tord pulled out a gun and pointed it and a now frightened Edd and Matt. Tom desperately tried to wrestle the gun away from his partner who kept repeating, “I will just kill them. LET ME SHOOT THEM IN THE FACE! IF I SHOOT THEM WE COULD MAKE OUT, THIS COULD BE SO EASY!” 

 

After around ten minutes he managed to get the gun away and led his significant other back in the hall.

 

They regrouped. Again. Fifth time’s the charm? Tom hoped so.

 

They entered the room with Edd and Matt staring at them, snickering, wondering what was going to happen this time around.

 

The moment Tord opened his mouth Tom already knew it was going to be wrong.

 

“Paul, Patryk, I am straight!” Tord announced before realizing what he said and looked at Tom who screamed, “WRONG!” before murmuring “I hope…”

 

Lather, rinse, repeat.

 

The lighter haired brunette tried again, “When two people spend a lot of time together-” he didn’t get farther than that before Tom questioned, “Where are your legs?!?!?!?!” Indeed, Tord’s legs somehow disappeared. Tord realizing this, began to scream. After around five minutes, they reappeared. Tom dragged Tord out of the room by his hoodie, grumbling to himself.

 

Lather, rinse, repeat.

 

“Jeg har sex med Tom” Tord stated, a smile on his face. “Nei!” Tom yelled back at him. At least his norwegian lessons were paying off. Now, if only his significant other could say it in ENGLISH and a little less bluntly, they’d be in business

 

Lather, rinse, repeat.

 

As soon as they entered a loud zap was heard. They looked over into the nearby corner to see an older version of Tord. The future Tord spoke, “I am from the future. Tell Matt he’s ugly.” The Tord that belonged in present day turned back to the two on the couch, specifically Matt.

 

“Matt you are a disappointment.” The red-hoodied male smirked as Tom grabbed a pillow from the couch and screamed. What the ever-loving fuck was going on? Eventually, he raised his head, “You can’t even get that right!”

 

After future Tord had left, Tom escorted his boyfriend away to talk with him. Tord’s smirk dropped at seeing his boyfriend’s stressed face, “I am really bad at this am I not?”

 

Tom gave the other male a weary look, “This is hopeless, Matt and Edd are never going to find out with us.”

 

Tord gasped as his eyes lit up, “Oh THAT is what we are doing?” He rushed back into the living room and stood tall, “Edd, Matt, I know this is hard for you to hear but I am dating Tom.”

 

Edd and Matt looked at each other for a minute before Matt groaned before digging into his coat and pulling out a $20 bill and handing it to Edd, “You called it.”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow, “Wait...you KNEW? Yet, you let us to go through that shit, let ME go through that shit.”

 

Both Matt and Edd eyed each other again before nodding, “Pretty much.” Matt responded before a loud bang was heard and he doubled over in pain, holding his now bloodied arm. 

 

Everyone turned to look at Tord who smirked and shrugged. He took Tom’s hand in his free one, a light blush spreading across both faces.

“I think that went well”, Tom supplied before the two left the room, uncaring of Matt’s current injury or Edd’s desperate attempts to stop the bleeding.


End file.
